The present disclosure relates to a prosthesis for replacing and reconstructing a portion of the humerus and more specifically to a modular humeral prosthesis which allows for shoulder joint replacement.
The shoulder joint is considered to be one of the most complex joints in the body. The scapula, the clavicle and the humerus all meet at the shoulder joint. The head of the humerus fits into a shallow socket of the scapula called the glenoid fossa to form a mobile joint. When the joint is articulated, the humeral head moves in the glenoid fossa to provide a wide range of motion. The shoulder joint may suffer from various maladies including rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, rotator cuff arthropathy, avascular necrosis, bone fracture or failure of previous joint implants. If severe joint damage occurs and no other means of treatment is found to be effective, then shoulder reconstruction may be necessary.
A shoulder joint prosthesis generally includes the replacement of the ball of the humerus and, optionally, the socket of the shoulder blade with specially designed artificial components. The bio-kinematics, and thus the range of motion in the shoulder vary greatly among prospective patients for reconstruction shoulder surgery. The humeral component typically has a metal shaft or stem with a body portion that is embedded in the resected humerus and a generally hemispherical head portion supported on the stem. The head slidingly engages a glenoid implant on the glenoid fossa. During reconstructive surgery, the components of the prosthesis are matched with the bio-kinematics of the patient in an effort to maintain the natural range of motion of a healthy shoulder joint. Thus, a shoulder prosthesis design must be readily adaptable to a wide range of bio-kinematics for prospective patients.
In this regard, shoulder prostheses are generally available as either unitary structures or modular components. With unitary shoulder prosthesis, a large inventory of differently sized prostheses must be maintained to accommodate the different bone sizes and joint configurations of the prospective patients. With such unitary shoulder prosthesis, the patient is typically evaluated by x-ray to determine the approximate prostheses size needed for reconstruction. A number of differently sized prostheses are selected as possible candidates based upon this preliminary evaluation. Final selection of the appropriately sized prosthesis is made during the surgery. With unitary shoulder prosthesis, each design may represent a compromise that is unable to achieve all of the natural range of motion of a healthy shoulder joint because of the fixed geometric configuration in their design.
Modular prostheses systems which reduce the need to maintain large inventories of various sized components are well known in the art. Conventionally, the humeral prosthesis includes two components—a humeral stem component and a spherical head releasably coupled to the stem. Alternately, a three component design is known in which the stem and shoulder are interconnected with an adapter. In either of the two-piece or three-piece designs, a radial offset or angulator inclination of the head relative to the stem is provided in individual components. Different radial offsets or angular inclinations are achieved through the use of different adapters or heads. In this regard, conventional modular shoulder prosthesis kits include multiple redundant components such as adapters and heads to achieve a range of prosthetic options.
While providing an advantage over the unitary design in reducing the number of components needed, a rather large inventory of head components and/or adapter components must be maintained to provide the desired range of geometric configurations with the conventional modular shoulder prostheses. These components are readily adaptable to provide a range of geometric configurations, i.e. radial offsets of angular inclination while minimizing the number of components required. There is, therefore, a need for a trialing system and method for determining which of these components are needed and their specific orientation.